


Leandra Potter, The Girl Who Barely Lived

by asexuelf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Dorks in Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Neville Longbottom, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Lea is having another rough day. Her girlfriends can't fix it, but they can get her out of her head.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Leandra Potter, The Girl Who Barely Lived

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this all up pretty quick, so apologies in advance for any mistakes! i hope you enjoy it regardless
> 
> trans rights!

Leandra has taken a bit too much to sulking. She's more than happy to admit it - sitting around and moaning is a hobby as well as a sport - but only after plentiful kisses from both of her girlfriends (and maybe Ron, just because it's funny to make him huff and press his lips so chastly against her forehead).

Some people call it a _depressive episode._ That's because it's a depression episode - but _another hours-long episode of my frankly debilitating clinical depression_ doesn't have quite the ring to it that _dramatic funny-sulk_ does. 

Dahlia Malfoy is a very intelligent woman, both in brain and in mind, and shared her wisdom with her girlfriend: "If you accept your sadness and do it on purpose, it can't hurt you nearly as much."

Lea's therapist says that's bunk, but Dahlia is hilarious, resourceful, adorably mean, and a terrific shag, so probably Dahlia is the one to follow here.

So, here Lea is - pouting. Sulking. Suffering under the wait of post-traumatic depression and pretending not to be. She doesn't get any kisses this time to rub away the sting of it; not least because she's locked the door. 

She shares the bedroom with two other people, so it's a bit hard to have privacy in it for long, but it's worth a shot. Isn't it? It must be. After all, she's gotten so much sulking done in the last three hours. Maybe even twice her daily quota. It's really been quite productive.

Time passes. The clock ticks and ticks and ticks. Leandra stares at the ceiling.

 _Ugh_. She's starting to get laid-in-bed-all-day stink. She can't smell it, but she can feel it. It's becoming her. She's becoming the bed. The bed is becoming hands and vines and cold dirt. She's trying really hard not to think about where she is or who or why or what's happened or-

A crisp knock interrupts her brooding. 

"Oh, Lea, my love!" Dahlia's voice comes through the door, sing-song and deceptively sweet. "Your darling girl is tired of crossing her legs and hoping! Open the door!"

Ah, right. The only toilet is through the bedroom. Weird place for it, but the place is dirt cheap.

Replying to Dahlia is… impossible, she's pretty sure. She doesn't want to even open her mouth to speak. That alone takes far too much energy and she can only pretend this sadness is a game for so long. Her limbs feel weak.

"Leandra, are you napping? Don't you have any love in there for me?"

Leandra is ready to groan and find any excuse to call her away when suddenly-

_"Alohomora!"_

Leandra shoots up in bed, her pillow flying off the side behind her. "Dahlia! Hey!"

But it isn't just Dahlia on the other side - it's Ginny too, with her arms crossed and her freckled face set with concern. Dahlia looks much the same, her own face deceptively clear and haughty. Leandra can read her better than that by now, though, and looks away guiltily, falling back onto the mattress.

"Hi, girls," she says.

Dahlia doesn't respond, just turns to Ginny and whispers, "I do actually have to use the toilet."

Snorting, Ginny shoves her shoulder. "Go, then. I'll get her warmed up for you."

"I'm not in the mood-"

"Not that kind of warmed up, Girl Who Lived."

Leandra stares after Dahlia's back as she makes way to the connected bathroom. "Don't call me that," she says to no one.

Her boots clunking across the floor, Ginny makes her way over to sit on their bed. She doesn't say anything, not at first - like Lea, she just sits and sighs and waits for things that don't happen. Waits for people who aren't there anymore.

"It's shit," she says then, and it's so reminiscent of Ron than Leandra laughs. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiles, averting her eyes as she pushes her glasses back up her face. "You're cute."

"You're cuter." Her brow scrunches together, making Leandra shrink further into the bedsheets. Ginny must have seen the way she flinched. "You are. Honest."

"Hm." And she knows it sometimes. Just not today.

Ginny lets it slide, thankfully, and kisses her just as Dahlia is coming out of the toilet, drying her hands on her too-expensive-for-their-budget skirt. Seriously, you'd think the thing was signed by every member of the Montrose Magpies. Instead, it's just a particularly interesting shade of mauve.

"I'll never understand you," she says to Dahlia against Ginny's lips, just to see her laugh.

"Thank you," Dahlia replies. "I am quite complex, aren't I?" And then she throws herself next to Lea on the bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck to kiss her too.

The kisses are nice - incredibly nice, in fact. Dahlia's are gently tacky in that way that means she's just reapplied her lip-stain in the mirror and Ginny's are that grass-stains-and-woven-blanket kind of soft and familiar. They both feel like love. They both love Lea.

Despite herself - or perhaps, because of herself - Lea doesn't really want to be loved right now. She wants to sulk and pretend her fear and anger and bone-crushing sadness aren't just moments from catching up to her.

"Do you want to go out for a sandwich?" Dahlia asks.

Lea stops spiraling. She looks at Dahlia and blinks. She can feel herself blinking, staring expressionlessly behind her glasses like an idiot. "A sandwich?"

The bed's weight shifts a little as Ginny shrugs. "Sure. Or noodles. Anything."

Leandra feels the weight of everything, so many everythings, and lets it crush her into the bed. She lets it _soak,_ lets it hurt. Then she says, "Sure. Let's invite Neville?"

Ginny leaps off the bed. "Woo! I'll owl him right now."

"Hm." Dahlia's pale blonde hair tickles Lea's throat, gets into her mouth. Then she pulls away, only far enough to help Leandra to stand. "I wonder if he's all beard-y yet."

The thought of Neville with a big, bushy sea captain's beard is a good one and it brings Lea to laughter. The weight settles, not gone but no longer crushing. Like walking through water instead of stone.

"It's only been a few months, Malfoy!" Ginny's shouting behind her, her voice muffled through the hall. "I think T takes longer to do that!"

Dahlia scoffs. "Maybe it depends on the person. He could be a regular bear now for all we know."

"Be sure to compliment his beard if he has one," Lea jokes. "And not just tease him ruthlessly."

"Oh? So I'm allowed to do both?" Her grey eyes sparkle with mischief, brighter than their stormy color usually allows. Not just mischief, Leandra realizes, but relief, too.

Lea laughs again, pushing down her guilt. "I'm not sure you're _allowed_ to do anything. You kind of just do it."

"True. I am very independent."

They laugh together, teasing and joking as Dahlia helps her into more fitting post-depression-episode attire. It's nothing fancy; just blue jeans and a comfortable jumper, but it makes Lea feel better. And her top kind of matches Dahlia's, which is a fun excuse to kiss her, then again when Lea's perfume makes her sneeze adorably.

By the time they're running out the door to meet Neville for lunch, Leandra is feeling much more herself. Not perfect - perhaps not even _well,_ but… better. Less like the Girl Who Lived and more like the girl that lives in a too-small flat with her weirdo girlfriends.

She takes Ginny's hand in hers, interlocking their fingers together as Ginny takes Dahlia's too. When they apparate, Leandra closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling, weightless.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 💖


End file.
